Will You Always Be There to Protect Me?
by LittleMissObvious
Summary: Two years after escaping an abusive boyfriend, Oriana Rose is the newest addition to the WWE Divas roster. She instantly becomes attracted to Daniel Bryan, and the feeling is mutual. When her abusive ex shows up, Oriana will need Daniel more than ever. Will he protect her? Sorry this summary sucks.
1. Chapter One: Enough

Oriana Rose took a deep breath as she examined her reflection in the mirror before her. Long brown and blonde ombre curls framed her heart shaped face. She had big and bright blue eyes and fair, porcelain skin. Soft pink lips that were always formed into the perfect pout. Oriana frowned, and the girl in the mirror frowned as well. She lightly touched her fingertips to the dark purple bruise forming under her eye, wincing at the memory of where it had come from. This was not the first time he'd hit her, and she knew it wouldn't be the last. Even with this knowledge, she couldn't bring herself to leave. After each time he'd hit her, she'd sworn to herself that she would leave, that she would pack her bags and never look back, but then he would apologize and tell her that he loved her and shower her with affection, promising to never do it again. She was stupid enough to believe him at first. Now, she knew better, and she was horrified at what he would do to her if she left. She reached onto the vanity and grabbed her bottle of concealer; noting that she would soon have to get a new bottle, as this one was nearly empty. She began lightly dabbing the sponge underneath her eye, doing her best to conceal the bruise. She flinched slightly as his arms wove around her neck and he pressed a kiss to her temple. "I love you, Oriana." He smiled down at her. Oriana forced her fakest smile, meeting his eyes in the mirror. "I love you too, Dean."

Oriana stood in the gym, watching as Dean went at it with one of the other men training in the gym. She felt bad for the poor man he was attacking, as Dean was practically pummeling the poor guy, but she was just glad that Dean wasn't hitting her. When she'd first met Dean at the age of sixteen, she'd fallen head over heels for him. He was the perfect gentleman and he made her feel like a princess. The first few months of the relationship were wonderful. Then one night, she and her male lab partner met up to work on their project for school, and Dean had become extremely jealous and had punched her in the face. He apologized and promised it would never happen again, and she had believed him. Three years later, she was still trapped under the hand of his abuse. She was too afraid to leave, too afraid to say anything to anyone.

Having to go to the bathroom, Oriana walked out of the training room and down the narrow hallway towards the bathroom. On her way back, she was stopped by Kyle Butler, a friend of hers from high school, who had just stopped her to say hello to an old friend. It was when Kyle pulled her into a hug, that she saw Dean walking towards her, and he did not look happy. She quickly said her goodbyes to Kyle and allowed Dean to take her by the hand and pull her into the locker room. He slammed the door behind them and locked it, grabbing her by her hair. "You think you can cheat on me and get away with it?" "Dean, no, I-" "Shut up!" He growled, throwing her into the lockers. She fell to her knees on the ground, and Dean grabbed a fistful of her hair again. "You little bitch. You belong to _me_, do you understand that?" Oriana couldn't stop the tears from falling as he yanked on her hair. "Yes, Dean. I understand." She spoke, trying not to sob. "Good." He slapped her in the face. She cried out in pain, her hand flying to her cheek where she was sure a bruise was going to form. "Dean, please-" "Shut the fuck up!" He screamed, throwing her to the ground and kicking her in the stomach and the chest repeatedly. "Dean, please, stop!" She begged through her tears. "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" He snapped, kicking her in the stomach again. He continued to kick her for a few more minutes before pulling her up by her hair. "Let's go." He growled, practically dragging her out a back door so that no one would see her.

He dragged her into their apartment and threw her on the bedroom floor. "I'm going out. Just to make sure you don't go anywhere..." He gave her one final kick, this one in her face, knocking her out cold. When Oriana woke up a few hours later, she realized she was still alone, and she silently thanked the lord for that. She winced, groaning in pain as she tried to sit up. Using the bed to help her up, she caught sight of her reflection in the mirror. Her nose was bleeding, a fresh bruise under her eye. Lifting her shirt, she saw dozens of bruises littering her stomach, and she was sure at least one of her ribs was broken. Sucking up the pain, she decided that she'd had enough. She was not going to let Dean do this to her anymore. This beating had been far worse than all the other times, he'd nearly killed her, and she was done. She quickly began gathering all of the important things of hers lying about the bedroom and began stuffing it all into a large duffel bag. She packed as quickly as she could, ignoring the pain in her chest as she did, fearing that she would be in much more pain if Dean were to come home. She slung the bag over her shoulder and limped out of the room.

Passing the mantle, she reached out and brushed her fingertips over the cool glass of the picture frame resting there. She and Dean were so happy then. They were both smiling large, goofy smiles, wrapped up in each other's arms. She missed that Dean. She almost decided to stay because even after all he put her through, she did love him. The aching in her chest brought her back to reality and she smashed the picture frame onto the floor, watching as the frame broke and shards of glass flew about the floor before walking out of the apartment and never looking back.

I own nothing but the OC and the storyline!


	2. Chapter 2: A Fresh New Start Or is It?

Oriana took a deep breath as she took in her apperance in the full length mirror before her. She was wearing a pair of light blue jean short shorts and a cropped Natalya t-shirt that showed off her toned stomach and bellybutton piercing. She had to make sure her hair and makeup were absolutely perfect. Combing her fingers through her soft curls, she went over in her head what she was supposed to do. She was making her WWE debut as a valet for Natalya's match against AJ Lee that evening. She was extremely nervous, but she was just as excited. "Ready to go?" Oriana smiled as a blonde head poked in the doorway. "As ready as I'll ever be." She answered, turning to face her mentor. "Well, it's time to go." Nattie beamed, linking her arm with Oriana's and pulling her from the room.

The crowd exploded with cheers as Natalya's music hit and the two girls descended down the ring. AJ and her 'bodyguard' Tamina Snuka were already standing in the ring, matching looks of annoyance on their faces. Tamina stood with her arms crossed over her chest, while AJ stood, clutching the Divas championship to her chest, as if she were afraid someone would take it from her. Nattie gave Oriana a pat on the back before sliding into the ring at the same time Tamina slid out.

The match was in full swing as both Divas traded slaps and punches and kicks. AJ had tried for the Black Widow, but Nattie had slammed her to the ground. Oriana stood at the side of the ring, cheering excitedly for her mentor and best friend. "Come on, Nattie!" She screamed, jumping up and down and clapping. Tamina was getting sick of her cheers and decided to put an end to them. She snuck up behind Oriana and slammed her head onto the mat, causing Nattie to be distracted and AJ rolled her up. The referee made the two count before Nattie kicked out and went for the Sharpshooter. Oriana shook away the diziness and kicked Tamina in the stomach before nailing her with a Facebuster at the same time AJ tapped out.

As Nattie's music began to play, she reached down and pulled Oriana into the ring, holding her hand up as the referee grabbed Nattie's hand. With their arms around each other, the duo watched with gleeful expressions as AJ and Tamina slowly backed away from the ring and up the ramp. "Wow! That new Diva Oriana just took out Tamina Snuka!" Jerry Lawler exclaimed excitedly. "She's hot!" Michael Cole exclaimed with a chuckle as the girls stood on the aprons, fingers pointed to the skies.

"Excuse me!" Came the shrill voice of Vickie Guerrero, who was standing at the top of the apron. "_Excuse me!_" She screamed again, as the arena was filled with a chorus of boo's. "Ladies!" She exclaimed, adressing Natalya and Oriana. "For Oriana's debut match, I have decided to make up a Diva's Tag Match. It will be AJ Lee and Tamina Snuka versus Oriana and Natalya!" The crowd went wild over this announcement and Oriana couldn't contain her excitemet as she flung her arms around Nattie's neck and squealed with delight.

"Great job, Oriana!" The chorus of praise from her fellow Divas made Zoella smile as she entered the locker room with Nattie. Nattie had introduced her to the Bellas, and Naomi and Cameron. She'd met Summer Rae and Eva Marie as well, but she wasn't particularly their biggest fans. "Thank you." She smiled at the girls as she grabbed her bag from the locker. "We're going to go out tonight, do you want to come?" Nattie asked. "Maybe next time, Nattie. I think I'm gonna hit the gym, start preparing for our match next week." Nattie nodded as she and the other Divas filed out of the locker room. Oriana changed into a pair of black capri yoga pants and a hot pink sports bra. She pulled her hair into a high bun and grabbed her gym bag, stuffing a few bottles of water and her iPod into it before heading to the gym.

The gym was empty when Oriana arrived, and she was silently thankful for that. She preferred working out alone. She ran on the treadmill for a while and lifted some weights. After hours of working out, Oriana decided to call it a night. She turned off the equiptment she'd used and gathered her bag. She couldn't wait to get home to her apartment and shower. Flicking off the light, she opened the door and bumped into a large chest. "S-sorry..." She muttered, trying to push past the person. The person didn't move, however. Slowly, Oriana looked up and met a set of familiar bright blue eyes. Her breath caught in her throat and fear washed over her as she took a step back and looked at the man she never wanted to see ever again. "D-Dean..."


	3. Chapter 3: Butterflies

Chapter Three

A wave of fear washed over her as Dean smirked down at her. She flinched when Dean reached down and stroked her cheek. "Dean, don't." She spoke softly, her voice trembling as she pushed his hand away. "Why are you here?" She asked, taking a step back. Dean smirked again. "You didn't think I wasn't going to find you, did you?" He stepped towards her, backing her towards the wall. Oriana stepped backwards until her back hit the wall. Dean glared down at her, and she squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for him to hit her.

But it didn't happen. "Hey!" A voice made Oriana's eyes snap open and she breathed a sigh of relief as Dean backed away, glaring at the bearded man. "What's going on here?" "Nothing." Dean spoke quickly. "Just visiting an old friend." Dean spoke, gently stroking Oriana's cheek. "I'll be seeing you." He warned before shoving past the man and heading out of the gym.

"Are you okay?" Daniel Bryan asked her, placing a hand on her shoulder. She slighly flinched, and he removed his hand. "I'm okay. Thank you." She breathed. "You don't want to mess around with Ambrose. That guy's bad news." Oriana nodded. "Thanks. I'll keep that in mind."

"You're new here, huh? I'm Daniel-" "Bryan." She finished with a smile. When Daniel raised his eyebrows, she quickly shook her head. "No, no. i'm not like a stalker or anything...I used to watch wrestling all the time. It's part of why I wanted to become a wrestler." She didn't mention that the other reason she wanted to do this was because she'd have the skill to defend herself if Dean were to ever find her.

She knew she could've stuck with taking martial arts or self defense classes, but she'd always wanted to be a Diva, though Dean had never let her. There was a lot of things that Dean wouldn't let her do. She loved the freedom that came with being away from him.

Daniel laughed and shook his head. "I wasn't going to say stalker..." He trailed off, waiting for her to say her name. "Oriana. Oriana Rose." She spoke, holding her hand out. Daniel shook her hand and smiled at her. Oriana didn't know what it was about him, but she felt so safe in his presence, and she could've sworn she felt butterflies in her stomach when he touched her hand and smiled at her.

She shook away the feeling and released his hand. "It was nice meeting you." She smiled, picking up her gym bag. "You headed out?" He asked. She nodded. "Yeah, I think I'm gonna call it a night." "Well, if you aren't too tired, you can hang around and work out with me." He offered. "It's always nice to have a workout buddy." "Workout buddy?" She repeated, placing a hand on her hip. Daniel grinned.

Oriana thought this over for a moment. She'd always been hesitant around guys, afraid they'd all be like Dean, but something about Daniel made her want to rethink that. She smiled back, and set her bag down at her feet. "Yeah, I'd like that."

Dean's hands balled into fists as he watched Oriana laughing and talking with Daniel. "Dude, relax." Seth Rollins spoke, placing his hand on Dean's shoulder. Dean growled, shoving his hand away. "She's fucking _mine_. Do you understand that? _Mine_. That little goat faced fuck better back the hell off." He snarled, fists balling up again. "Dude, she's just some bitch. Find yourself another one." Roman Reigns spoke.

Dean grabbed him by the throat and slammed him into the wall. "Don't you fucking talk about her like that, or i'll fucking kill you. Do I make myself clear?" Roman smirked. "Crystal." Dean released his throat and turned his attention back to Oriana and Daniel. He nearly busted into the gym and attacked them both when Daniel put his hand on the small of Oriana's back, but Seth and Roman held him back.

"Settle this in the ring, Ambrose." Dean shook them off and glared at the two in the gym. Oh, he'd settle it in the ring, alright.


End file.
